Christmas spirit
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: La nouvelle idée de papi Johnny : forcer les membres des groupes qui ne se fréquentent pas,à se voir pendant le réveillon de noël. Mais les choses ne vont pas se dérouler tout à fait comme prévu... (collab) Pairing principal : NinOkura


Il restait moins d'un mois avant le réveillon de Noël et les couloirs résonnaient de rires et d'une gaîté folle. Des sapins avaient été disposé un peu partout dans l'agence et comme ils perdaient leurs aiguilles à chaque fois que quelqu'un les frôlait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne resterait plus que le tronc et les branches avant le 24 décembre. Dans la loge des Arashi, pourtant, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi folle que dans le reste de la Jimusho. Ils venaient d'apprendre, par l'intermédiaire d'une affiche placée dans l'ascenseur, la dernière lubie de Johnny-san. Le big boss estimait que les groupes n'avaient pas assez d'interaction entre eux, aussi avait-il décidé que ses poulains passeraient le réveillon, certes avec leur groupe, mais aussi avec un autre qu'ils fréquentaient très peu. La liste avait plongé tout le monde dans l'ébahissement :

Arashi/Kanjani8

News/Tokio

KAT-TUN/SMAP

Etc

Autant dire qu'en effet, personne ne fréquentait ces groupes.

La nouvelle avait fait une grande vague dans toute l'agence. Chaque groupe pensait être entre eux, avec leurs délires. Ils ne pensaient pas devoir partager cette soirée avec d'autres qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement, même s'ils ne les détestaient pas.

Pourtant, il y en avait un qui était très content de cette nouvelle ; Nino sautillait dans la loge avec un grand sourire. Quelquefois, il semblait réfléchir et donc s'arrêtait, prenait un air sérieux, puis il repartait de plus belle sous les yeux de ses quatre collègues. Sho souriait gentiment, MatsuJun lui demandait de faire moins de bruit, Riida somnolait et Aiba... avait fini par le rejoindre et ils jouèrent tous les deux aux kangourous.

Quelqu'un entra alors dans la loge ; c'était Nishikido :

- Hey ! Alors comme ça on va devoir passer notre réveillon avec vous... ?

- Ca te dérange ? demanda Matsumoto, le regard peu avenant face à la remarque du Kanjani8, et à son air désabusé qui ne lui plaisait que très peu.

- Nishikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Nino fonça dans les bras de Ryo qui le réceptionna maladroitement. Ah oui, quand Kazunari était heureux il était très koala... Et en plus on parlait de son Nishiki. Alors là il pouvait rester collé à lui assez longtemps. La faute à Ryuusei no Kizuna...

- Gentil, gentil, fit le Kanjani en tapotant la tête de son aîné toujours scotché à lui. Pourquoi vous sautiez dans tous les sens ?

- Parce qu'on passe le réveillon ensemble ! répondit joyeusement Ninomiya.

- Ca a pas l'air de ravir les autres, fit remarquer Ryo.

Il faisait référence à l'air totalement blasé des trois autres membres du groupe phare de l'agence.

- Disons qu'on a jamais rien eu à se dire, expliqua Sho, qui regardait son leader avec insistance.

- Ben justement, c'est l'occasion ou jamais, répliqua Masaki avant que Kazunari n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

- Mouais..., marmonna Jun.

- Alors on se retrouve le 24 ? demanda Nishikido, qui ne perdait pas de vue la raison de sa visite.

- Ouiiii ! On va bien s'éclater !

La référence était bien évidemment faite au caractère totalement imprévisible et absolument loufoque des membres des Kanjani8, qui étaient capables de rendre complètement dingue le moindre événement parfaitement anodin. Comme un simple réveillon de Noël. Et comme les Arashi n'étaient pas particulièrement renommés pour être des boute-en-train de première, finalement, il était heureux que les idées de Johnny-san les ait combinés.

- On va faire nos courses ensemble et tout ! renchérit Aiba, que l'idée du réveillon commun enchantait tout autant.

- Ben non, baka. Où serait l'intérêt des cadeaux, si on savait ce que les autres choisissent ?

- Mais... mais c'est pas marrant de faire ses courses de Noël tout seul...

- Parce que tu crois que les faire tous ensemble et s'asphyxier dans une marre de fans qui nous auraient reconnu c'est plus kiffant ?

- Ah oui en effet, pouffa Sho à la remarque de Jun.

- Nishikido, lâcha alors Ohno.

Un silence religieux se fit dans la pièce. Toshi venait de se réveiller. Et il voulait parler à Ryo. Que voulait-il lui dire ?

- J'aime beaucoup pêcher. Donc si faut m'acheter quelque chose ce serait dans le domaine de la pêche. Justement, un nouvelle modèle de canne est sorti et...

- Ya pas marqué Père Noël, coupa Ryo.

Le Kanjani8 se demandait où il était tombé. Les Arashi était à leur manière fatigants ; entre Aiba et Nino qui avaient un sourire colgate et jouaient aux enfants de primaire, MatsuJun qui était mal luné et l'avait pris en grippe, Ohno qui ne parlait que pour lui enlever ses maigres économies (ouais enfin maigres...), et Sho qui regardait tout son beau petit monde avec des yeux de papa-poule gâteux, il était pas sorti de l'auberge (ou de la loge des Arashi, hahaha, qu'est-ce que son humour était bon !).

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous organisez une virée shopping, j'en ferai pas partie. On se revoit au 24 donc. Salut !

Et Ryo-chan réussit à sortir de la pièce. Il crut même entendre un "c'est pas trop tôt" exaspéré de Jun.

- Je crois que j'aurais pas ma canne à pêche..., constata Ohno tout à fait hors contexte.

- On fait quoi alors ? On va faire les courses ? demande Nino, que, visiblement, ni la mauvaise humeur de MatsuJun, ni l'air détaché de Riida ne perturbait.

- Sans moi, répondit d'ailleurs le cadet du groupe.

- Oh allez, Jun, c'est pas drôle si on y va pas tous, insista à son tour Aiba.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de "allez" et de "s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait" piaillés dans tous les sens par le duo d'excités du cadeau de Noël, qui avait recommencé à sautiller, MatsuJun finit par céder.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens si vous la fermez, se rendit-il.

La lutte était trop inégale. Contre deux gamins (tout de même plus âgés que lui, rappelons-le) immatures, même sa légendaire sagesse et son sang-froid ne pouvaient pas tenir le coup. Surtout que ni Ohno, ni Sakurai n'avaient bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Comme s'ils s'en fichaient totalement.

- Ouaiiiiiis ! s'exclamèrent chibi Masaki et chibi Kazunari.

- Allez les enfants, on y va, finit par dire Sho. Soyez sages et tenez-vous la main.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et la mine dépitée des deux concernés était si impayable, qu'il éclata de rire.

- Maman Ohno vous achètera des sucettes en chemin, ajouta avec un clin d'oeil MatsuJun, qui commençait à se dérider.

Après divers blagues du genre, et dans la bonne humeur, les Arashi sortirent de leur loge puis du bâtiment. Evidemment, ils avaient leurs tenues-camouflages pour passer incognito. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un grand centre commercial, décoré de sapins rouges et de boules dorées qui n'aveuglaient pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire aux Kanja ? demanda Sakurai, qui n'avait aucune idée de cadeau.

- Heuuu... pour _Tacchon_, des chocolats ? proposa Jun avec un regard en coin vers Ninomiya qui commença à sourire bêtement et à rougir.

- T'es une vraie gamine, Nino-chou, rigola Sho.

- On est pas dans la période de la St Valentin MatsuJun ! contredit Aiba. Il faut un truc tout aussi romantique mais du genre de Noël...

Pourquoi ce genre de cadeau quand on parlait de Tadayoshi Okura ? C'était lié à l'état de puce de Nino qu'il avait eu en apprenant qu'ils allaient passer le réveillon avec les Kanjani8. Les regards se posèrent tous sur leur petit camarade. Ils le taquinaient sans cesse depuis que, par mégarde, un soir de Countdown, Kazunari avait laissé échapper un "trop beau..." en fixant le plus grand des Kanjani.

- Tu lui a toujours rien dis je parie, finit par dire Sho.

- Ben non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on se parle jamais, alors j'ai aucune raison de le faire d'un seul coup avec ça comme seule excuse.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais il avait décidé de profiter de ce réveillon imprévu, pour enfin se rapprocher de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un an rien qu'en souriant. Et s'il en avait le courage, il arriverait peut-être même à se déclarer. Mais ça... ce n'était vraiment pas sûr du tout.

- Bon, ça dit pas ce qu'on prend à qui, déclara Satoshi, qui semblait avoir enfin décidé de se joindre à eux autrement que physiquement.

- Ben... on a qu'à acheter des tas de trucs et on donnera les cadeaux par tirage au sort, proposa Aiba.

- Ok, on fait ça alors ! Donc... c'est parti pour des achats porte nawak~, s'écria Sho.

Ils firent tous les huit étages de l'immense bâtiment, s'arrêtant devant presque tous les produits proposés. Ils en étaient limite à aller voir du côté du rayon lingerie pour femme, mais la proposition d'Aiba avait été rejetée. Leur chasse au trésor se solda par plusieurs milliers de yens claqués, des sacs bourrés de gadgets débiles, de vêtements, d'ustensiles de cuisine innovateurs - ou pas -, ainsi que de quelques bonnets rouges à pompons blancs.

- On a pas acheté un peu trop... ? demanda MatsuJun.

En effet, ils avaient tous au moins quatre sacs dans les mains chacun, et Nino et Aiba avaient déjà les bonnets de Père Noël sur la tête, sans compter une longue écharpe qu'ils se partageaient - ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour se déplacer.

- C'est Noël mon ami ! Soyons fous et dépensons des sommes faramineuses ! s'exclama Kazunari.

- ... ou pas. T'es vraiment super heureux Nino !

- Que veux-tu, son Tacchon...

Mais Sakurai fut coupé dans sa phrase par une exclamation :

- RIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Stupéfaits, tous cinq tournèrent la tête, ébahis parce qu'un tel cri, poussé en plein centre commercial blindé de monde à l'époque des fêtes, n'était franchement pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçus. Le cri en question venait d'être poussé par une personne emmitouflée d'une doudoune, d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe noirs qui rendait son identification impossible, sauf si on reconnaissait la voix qui en sortait. Une voix bien reconnaissable.

- Yokoyama-kun, chut ! souffla Sakurai en bondissant sur le Kanjani qui ne semblait pas tout à fait lui-même.

- Qjssbfbtbptht efrhgighti ! marmonna indistinctement Yu à travers la main de son cadet.

- Tout à fait, on allait le dire, fit Jun. T'es pas barge de crier comme ça nan ?

- Qshdef qsoejdeh.

- Laisse-le parler, Sho, finit par réagir Ohno en regardant le Kanjani.

Sakurai retira sa main et un sourire parfaitement stupide apparut sur les traits de Yokoyama, qui avait abaissé son écharpe.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles "Riida" toi ? demanda Nino.

- Depuis... heuuuu... maintenant. Ne, Riida, tu viens faire les courses avec moi ? demanda la Kanjani qui attrapa le bras de Satoshi et s'y agrippa comme une moule à son rocher.

- Yokoyama... tu as bu ? demanda Aiba, un peu halluciné car il avait de son collègue une image plutôt austère.

- Non... mais... Ryo est en colère un étage plus bas et je tiens à ma survie..., frissonna le Kanjani8 en regardant d'un air apeuré l'escalator.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore, pour qu'il soit de mauvais poil ? soupira MatsuJun.

- Déjà quand il est revenu de votre loge il pestait contre Matsumoto-kun (Le principal concerné leva un sourcil. Hum, c'était réciproque.), et puis quand Shota a proposé qu'on aille faire les magasins, il était ok mais une fois arrivés ici, Tadayoshi s'est mis en tête de trouver une veste en cuir comme cadeau pour Nino. Ca a tout déclenché...

Ninomiya rougit en entendant le nom de son bien-aimé. Il voulait lui acheter une veste en cuir ? KYA~ Il essaya cependant d'être discret pour ne pas donner des soupçons au plus âgé des Kanjani8. Mais... pourquoi Ryo s'était-il mis en colère pour la raison du cadeau de Tadayoshi ? C'est ce que demanda Ohno, qui ne comprenait pas trop lui non plus, comme le reste des Arashi.

- Nishiki aussi voulait t'acheter une veste en cuir, et il a commencé à faire son enfant puéril en disant qu'il avait eu l'idée en premier et gna gna gna..., soupira Yokocho. En bref, Ryo est près à tuer toutes les personnes qui lui parlent ou l'effleurent juste dans la foule, et je tiens à ma vie. Par chance je vous ai vu en voulant fuir notre vipère nationale et me voilà. Je peux rester avec vouuuuuuuuuus ? supplia-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu fais déjà depuis cinq minutes à nous expliquer toute ton histoire, tint à préciser Sakurai.

- Mais attends... tu veux dire que tout ton groupe est là, dans ce centre commercial ? demanda Sakurai.

- Ben oui.

- Et Nishikido qui disait qu'il voulait pas qu'on se voit avant etc...

- Ben on pouvait pas deviner qu'on choisirait le même endroit et le même moment, fit remarquer Satoshi.

- Voui, approuva Yu en le fixant avec insistance.

- Bon, on...

Masaki n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa question, car un groupe bruyant de six jeunes hommes fit irruption.

Stupéfaits, ils se regardèrent, certains avec plus d'insistance que d'autres.

- Ben qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Maruyama.

- La même chose que vous on dirait, répondit Jun.

Le regard de Yu ne lâchait pas Ohno, auquel il était toujours agrippé ; celui de Murakami avait accroché celui d'Aiba. Tout ça dans la plus grand discrétion puisque personne ne les regardait. Mais justement. On parlait de Aiba et de discrétion. Dans la MEME phrase. Et le seul à avoir remarqué ça était Nino, qui se nota intérieurement qu'il devait harceler son ami de trip kangourou pour en savoir plus.

- Vite Baru-chan ! Cache nos sacs !

Maruyama et Yasuda s'étaient empressés de demander ça à Shibutani qui s'était malgré lui retrouvé à servir de mule pour tout porter.

- J'vous y verrai bien, avec tous ces paquets qui pèsent trois tonnes, grommela le brun.

A côté, Tacchon suçotait tranquillement un sucre d'orge blanc et rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté ? demanda, curieux, le ventre-sur-patte des Kanja en zieutant vers les sacs que tenaient les Arashi.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils cachèrent difficilement derrière eux leurs trouvailles - Ohno avec encore plus de mal puisque Yokocho lui tenait le bras.

- Rien d'intéressant ! répondit Aiba un peu trop vite.

Mais pas assez vite pour que le nouveau regard qu'il échangea avec Murakami ne soit pas remarqué par Nino, qui zyeutait quand même pas mal, soupçonnant un truc.

- Est ce que je..., commencèrent en même temps Ohno et Yokoyama.

- Est ce que tu ? demandèrent-ils ensuite, toujours en coeur.

La gémellité de leurs paroles surprit tout le monde, mais pas autant que leur contenu. Du coup, toute conversation cessa dans les deux groupes réunis et chacun fixa leur aîné respectif, attendant de savoir ce qu'allait donner ce début de conversation.

- Heu... on ferait bien de sortir et vite. On attire quand même vachement l'attention là, suggéra Jun en parlant de l'attroupement qui commençait à se former autour d'eux.

- Mais on a pas fini nos courses nous, se récria Maruyama.

- Bah alors séparons-nous, parce que franchement, ça craint.

Remarque pour une fois remplie d'intelligence de Nishikido. Sans attendre plus, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule en enfonçant sa casquette sur le visage, et ses amis le suivirent. Un dernier coup d'œil échangé entre Hina et Aiba, remarqué par Kazunari qui trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus louche, et ce fut aux Arashi de prendre les escaliers pour sortir dans la rue.

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'on a acheté ! dit Aiba en posant ses sacs pour souffler.

Mais dans le mouvement, un petit paquet sombre entouré de rubans dorés en tomba. Masaki s'empressa de le ramasser et de le fourrer dans sa poche, sous l'œil de nouveau suspicieux de Ninomiya, le seul qui avait remarqué son ami faire ça. Les autres parlaient des Kanjani8.

- T'as vu c'est meugnon Nino, on sait que Tacchon voulait t'offrir une veste en cuir ! Toi qui adoooore ça~, minauda Sho-chan.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin vers l'agence, et taquinaient de nouveau Kazu sur "son" Okura.

- Mais c'est bizarre que Nishikido ait pris tant à cœur cette histoire de veste en cuir, fit remarquer Ohno. C'est normal de se crêper le chignon juste pour ça ?

- Il est jaloux tu crois ? Ça voudrait dire que Nishikido serait amoureux de notre Nino ?

- Possible. Et ce que je trouve bizarre aussi, c'est que Riida n'a pas jarté Yokoyama qui faisait le koala et qu'ils aient parlé en même temps, décréta Sho. Riidanounet, t'aurais pas juste oublié de nous parler d'un petit truc ?

- Mais... non.

- Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi, finit par réagir Kazunari. C'est quoi ces suppositions sur Ryo ?

- Ben je sais pas, ça parait plausible comme explication, répondit Matsumoto. Sinon comment expliquer sa réaction ? C'était trop louche pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Heu... alors si je résume... Nino est amoureux d'Okura, mais Nishikido aussi aime Nino, qui ne sait pas ce que pense Okura.

- Mais non, c'est nimp, arrêtez de supposer des trucs sans preuves.

- Et dans le genre louche, on a aussi Yokoyama et Riida.

- Mais non, je vous dis.

- Et aussi Murakami et Masaki.

- Heeeeeeeeeee ?!

Oups.

- D'où tu supposes ça Nino, pour le HinAiba ?!

- Ah parce que ya déjà un nom de couple... ?

- Pourquoi je suis uke-euuuh ?

- Attendez la conversation devient n'importe quoi là.

- Bah c'est nous MatsuJun !

Le cadet du groupe se passa la main sur le visage. Ils allaient jamais y arriver.

- Bon Riida, dans un premier temps tu nous expliques ton histoire louche avec Yokoyama. Et ensuite, Masa-chan (te barre pas !) on aimerait savoir ce qui se passe avec Murakami. C'pas que c'est louche mais c'est louche quand même.

- Et le NinoRyo on en fait quoi ? demanda, très intéressé, Sho.

- On ira glaner des infos auprès des juniors, ils savent toujours plein de trucs eux !

- Bien Riida, on attend tes explications, susurra Jun.

- Mais y'a rien à expliquer du tout, arrêtez, vous êtes parano.

- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi "étrangement", alors qu'on est cinq, c'est TON surnom qu'il a beuglé en arrivant ?

- Et pourquoi c'est à TOI seulement qu'il s'est adressé ?

- Et pourquoi c'est TOI qu'il a scotché pendant dix minutes en refusant de te lâcher ?

Le pauvre Ohno, ainsi harcelé, vira au cramoisi et se mura dans le silence.

- Ah, tu vois qu'il y a pas rien du tout.

- Allez Toshi, parle. Plus vite tu nous diras tout, plus vite on te laissera tranquille.

- Mais...

- Allez, ou on te harcèle jusqu'au jour de l'an.

Désespéré d'être entouré d'autant de commères, le pauvre leader chercha une échappatoire autour de lui, mais rien ne se présenta et il dut marmonner une explication. Marmonnement indistinct, qui ne satisfit personne.

- Si tu parles dans la barbe que t'as pas, ça compte pas, fit remarquer Masaki, qui espérait faire oublier qu'il était concerné aussi.

Mais MatsuJun avait compris à quoi servait sa remarque, et devant l'impossibilité à comprendre Riida, il jeta son dévolu sur Aiba :

- Espère pas ne rien avoir à dire sur toi et Hina !

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est depuis quand que vous vous jetez de ces regards langoureux ? Depuis « My Girl » ?

- Le tablier de maître maternelle c'est tellement sexy, tu comprends, Nino..., minauda Sakurai.

- Il a pas résisté c'est tout, continua Jun en papillonnant des yeux.

Aiba donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Riida, espérant un peu de soutient de sa part. Mais Satoshi ne fit rien ; il était trop heureux de cette diversion !

- Ya plein de couples Arashi/Kanjani8 en fait ! se rendit compte Nino.

- Mais où vous avez vu des regards ? demanda Masaki de son ton le plus neutre, lorsqu'ils le laissèrent en placer une.

- Arrête, t'es grillé, Masa-chan. Et toi, Nino, la ramène pas, parce que t'es concerné aussi. Finalement y'a que Jun et moi qui soyons pas attirés par l'un d'eux, dit Sho.

- Ah ouais ? C'est vrai ça ? C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression que t'avais regardé Maruyama-kun, lança Kazunari pour tenter de noyer le poisson à son tour.

- Manqué, les mecs ne m'intéressent pas.

- C'est bien tenté, Nino, mais on oubliera pas. Allez tous les trois, parlez, ça commence à faire long là.

- Et moi je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet de base qui était : trouver des cadeaux de Noël, intervint finalement Satoshi, qui trouvait que ça sentait mauvais pour lui et ses deux collègues.

- Et moi je dis que Nino, c'est un tombeur.

- Et moi je dis que MatsuJun on sait rien de sa vie sentimentale !

- Mais ça vous regarde pas !

- Allez il manque plus que toiiiiii !

- Vous trouvez pas que tous ces paquets ça fait lourd... ?

- Détourne pas la conversation !

- Tiens on est devant l'agence~

Matsumoto s'empressa d'entrer dans le bâtiment, avec à sa suite les quatre autres qui râlaient qu'il n'ait rien dit.

- Bon, on va trier tout ça dans la loge d'accord ? dit Jun une fois dans l'ascenseur.

L'espace clos ne permettait aucun échappatoire, et malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient à rester dedans, la conversation tournait toujours autour de la vie sentimentale de MatsuJun, de Nino qui était un tombeur avec le mystère Ryo, des regards louches entre Hina et Aiba, de la relation tactile pas le moins du monde dérangeante pour Yokocho et Toshi. Puis une fois dans le couloir, ils s'empressèrent d'aller s'enfermer dans leur loge.

- La conversation de nos situations amoureuses n'est que remise à plus tard, prévint Sho qui se délectait le plus de tous ces ragots croustillants.

- Alors comment on fait la répartition ? demanda Ohno.

- Hum... mettons déjà tout sur la table et on verra ensuite.

Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps d'aller plus loin dans leur idée, car leur manager passa la tête dans la pièce et leur demanda de le suivre car Johnny-san voulait leur parler. Soupirant, les cinq garçons hochèrent la tête et lui emboîtèrent le pas, remettant à plus tard ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Le silence retomba dans la pièce désertée, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger battement d'aile, à peine audible, se fasse entendre. Les ailes en question appartenaient à une minuscule créature vêtue de noir, qui se mit à voleter d'un paquet à l'autre, un sourire désabusé sur le visage. La créature observa les achats faits par les cinq idoles, puis secoua la tête et claqua des doigts, faisant purement et simplement disparaître les sacs et leur contenu.

Son méfait accompli, elle hocha la tête et disparut comme par enchantement.

Au retour du groupe quelques minutes plus tard, les conversations allaient bon train, car ils avaient eu des précisions sur le déroulement du réveillon.

- Bon, allez, on a un tri à faire, décréta Jun alors que chacun se dirigeait vers ses sachets.

Sachets qui n'étaient plus là.

- ... heuuu... les gars ? souffla incertain Nino en ne voyant plus rien sur la table.

Quand ils étaient partis, elle était pourtant à peine visible tellement elle croulait sous les paquets en tout genre. Ohno et Sakurai vérifièrent si les sacs n'étaient pas tombés par terre. Mais rien à faire ; ils n'étaient plus dans la loge. Aiba, lui, passa fébrilement sa main dans sa poche.

- Vous croyez que c'est les Kanjani8 qui nous les ont pris ?

- Ils sont pas si gamins... si ?

- Autant vérifier. Après, on pourra chercher auprès des autres groupes et des juniors.

Ils allèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre à la loge des originaires du Kansai. Cependant, elle était fermée à clés ; le groupe n'était pas là.

- Ils doivent encore être au centre commercial ? dit Ohno.

- Vous cherchez qui ?

Les Arashi se retournèrent, un peu surpris.

- Ah tiens, salut Junno !

- On cherche les Kanjas, tu les aurais pas vu ?

- Ah si, y'a dix minutes. Ils étaient dans le couloir de votre loge, vous y étiez pas ?

Cette remarque jeta un petit froid.

- ... c'est moi ou d'un coup l'atmosphère est devenue glaciale ? essaya de blaguer Taguchi.

- Ils avaient l'air chargés, dis-moi ? demanda Sakurai.

- Ah ça oui ! Ils ont déjà du faire leur course pour le réveillon, avec cette histoire de fête inter-groupe. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, avec les Kanja c'est toujours l'éclate !

- Hum, merci Taguchi, à plus, le salua Nino, avant que tous cinq repartent en sens inverse.

- Ah les enfoirés, ils sont allés jusque là, pesta Jun, déconfit.

- Je crois que là, le doute est plus permis. Ils avaient envie à ce point de savoir ce qu'on préparait ?

- Je crois pas Shingo et les autres capables de ça.

A ces mots, les quatre autres le fixèrent.

- "Shingo" ? Tu l'appelle carrément par son prénom ?

- Alors c'est vraiment sérieux ?

- Anooo...

Il s'interrompit immédiatement, conscient qu'il s'est bêtement grillé.

- Comment t'as pu cacher ça à tes meilleurs amis ?! s'indigna Kazunari.

- On voulait rester discrets, c'est pas un crime...

- Que vous le cachiez aux autres c'est un truc, mais à nous quoi !

- Et les autres Kanja, ils savent ?

Masaki secoua la tête.

- Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Là on a un problème de cadeaux disparus, leur rappela Sho.

- Allons dans la loge, ce sera mieux.

Ils s'y rendirent et s'installèrent sur les canapés.

- Quand même... Je les crois pas capables de faire ça, bredouilla Ninomiya.

- Pourtant Taguchi nous a dit qu'il les avait vu avant, pendant qu'on était dans le bureau du boss. Et leur loge est fermée à clés.

- Il doit y avoir une autre explication !

- Laquelle ? Tu crois qu'un petit esprit noir est venu dans la loge et a volé nos sacs ? rigola acidement Jun.

- Je sais pas moi, peut-être que les juniors nous ont fait une farce !

- Bon bah on a qu'à aller demander aux autres ce qu'ils savent, avant de soupçonner encore plus les Kanja, décida Riida en se levant.

- Dans notre couloir, ya les News et les Kat-Tun.

- Je vais voir les News avec Aiba, et vous vous occupez des Kat-Tun ? proposa Nino.

- Ca marche ! Après on ira à l'étage des Kanjas, en plus ya les juniors là bas.

- Bon bah on a qu'à aller demander aux autres ce qu'ils savent, avant de soupçonner encore plus les Kanja, décida Riida en se levant.

- Dans notre couloir, ya les News et les Kat-Tun.

- Je vais voir les News avec Aiba, et vous vous occupez des Kat-Tun ? proposa Nino.

- Ca marche ! Après on ira à l'étage des Kanjas, en plus ya les juniors là bas.

Ils se séparèrent et les deux amis de trip kangourou se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Nino profita qu'ils soient juste tout les deux pour demander à Aiba :

- Le petit paquet que tu avais mis dans ta poche, quand on était au magasin, tu l'as toujours ?

- Ano... pourquoi ?

- Ben parce que tu as prévu de l'offrir à Murakami-kun nan ?

- C'est... possible...

- Allez, maintenant que t'es grillé, tu peux bien le dire.

- Hum...

- C'est quoi ?

- T'es bien curieux.

- Allez, Masa-chan.

- Un pendentif.

- Qui ressemble à quoi ?

- Mais on s'en fout de ça. Occupe-toi d'Okura, toi.

A ce nom, Kazunari vira au cramoisi.

- Ah bah voilà, nous on se contente de regards. Toi tu fais la fangirl dès qu'on prononce son nom. Quand il est arrivé dans le magasin tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que t'allais nous tomber dans les pommes.

- N'importe quoi.

- Mais si. T'as rougi, puis pâli, puis à nouveau rougi.

- Le paquet, tu devrais pas lui donner quand on sera tous là, dit Nino pour changer de sujet. Sinon tout le monde va se marrer toute la soirée. Prévois-lui un cadeau de secours.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu connais les gars. Et les Kanja sont pires, je t'apprend rien.

- Et toi tu feras quoi si Ryo est amoureux de toi ?

- J'en sais rien du tout.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la loge de leurs collègues. Mais au moment où ils allaient frapper, ils entendirent une voix chuchoter à leur oreille « Inutile. Vous ne retrouverez pas ces paquets ».

- Aiba, t'as parlé ? chuchota Nino en stoppant sa main qui allait toquer.

- ... c'était pas toi ?

Inquiets, ils se retournèrent. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, si ce n'était leur collègue à l'autre bout - et comme le couloir était très grand, une cinquantaine de mètres les séparait.

- C'est limite flippant, rigola nerveusement Aiba.

Kazunari remarqua que leurs trois amis n'étaient pas non plus entrés dans la loge des Kat-Tun, et avaient l'air incertains. La porte de la loge des News s'ouvrit alors en grand, faisant sursauter et crier le duo Aimiya.

- Bah alors ? rigola Massu. Vous faites quoi là ? Je fais si peur que ça ?

- Nan nan c'est rien. On peut entrer ?

- Bien sûr !

Dans la loge, les deux Arashi saluèrent Tegoshi, Kato et Keii.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Shige.

- Vous aussi vous avez appris la nouvelle pour le réveillon ? Vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur les Kanjani8 ! piailla Yuya.

- Ouais mais c'est pas de ça dont on veut parler...

- Vous avez l'air pâle, z'êtes sûrs que ça va ? s'inquiéta Koyamaman-Poule.

- On voudrait savoir si vous avez déjà fait vos achats de Noël pour les Tokio, déclara Ninomiya.

- Ben non pas encore, répondit Massu. Pourquoi ?

- Merde. Et vous auriez pas vu les nôtres des fois ?

- Les vôtres de quoi ? De cadeaux ? demanda Keiichiro. Ben non. Comment on aurait pu les voir ?

Les deux Arashi se regardèrent, l'air perdu, sous les yeux des quatre News.

- Ben quoi ? Vous en faites des têtes, remarqua Tegoshi.

- On vous expliquera si on trouve la réponse, répondit Masaki en rebroussant chemin vers la sortie à toute vitesse.

Dans la précipitation, tous deux manquèrent percuter le reste de leur groupe qui, lui aussi, sortait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

- Alors ?! demandèrent en choeur Ohno et Nino.

- Alors les News savent rien et ont eu aucun problème de disparition jusqu'ici.

- Pareil pour les Kat-Tun. Mais avant de rentrer dans la loge, il vous est pas arrivé un truc trop bizarre ?

- Vous aussi vous l'avez entendue, cette voix ?

Tous se regardèrent, pas rassurés. Enfin en ce qui concernait quatre d'entre eux. Parce que Satoshi, totalement imperturbable, avait l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première chemise.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Masaki.

- Quelqu'un nous fait une mauvaise blague ? Les Kanja ?

- Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à eux, MatsuJun ?

- Parce que c'est les derniers qu'on a vu, et que Taguchi nous a dit qu'ils traînaient près de notre loge.

- Ca peut être autre chose je sais pas ! s'écria, au bord de la crise d'hystérie, Ninomiya.

Pour le rassurer, Aiba le prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un câlin dans l'espoir de le réconforter, et Nino se calma. Mais, soudain, il se redressa, toujours contre Masaki.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Aiba... tu l'avais bien mise dans la poche de ton manteau ta boîte pour Hina ?

- O-oui, mais pourquoi tu...

- Je la sens pas !

- ... he ?

Fébrile, Aiba se recula et fouilla dans ses poches.

Mais alors qu'il croyait trouver la boîte contenant le pendentif pour son petit ami, il ne trouva rien. Niette. Nada.

- Non, il a disparu aussi ! C'est impossible que les Kanja aient fouillé jusqu'à mes poches !

La consternation se peignit sur tous les visages et, alors que Ohno allait prendre la parole, une voix résonna dans la pièce. "Vous ne retrouverez aucun de vos achats, tant que vous n'aurez pas compris l'esprit de Noël"

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent, puis regardèrent autour d'eux pour tenter de découvrir qui avait parlé. C'est alors qu'elle apparut. Une créature dotée d'ailes et ne mesurant pas plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle claqua des doigts et grandit jusqu'à prendre une taille normale, ses ailes s'agrandissant également. L'apparition fit sursauter les idoles, qui écarquillèrent démesurément les yeux.

- MaisMaisMaisMaisMaisMais..., bafouilla Aiba, qui s'était retenu de hurler.

- Les gars, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de manger... ce qu'on a mangé ce midi, déclara Kazunari. Ça nous donne des hallucinations.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- On en était à où ? Trouver les juniors pour leur demander où sont passés nos paquets ne ?

- Assurément. Allez on y va.

Sakurai fit trois pas avant que la créature bizarre qu'ils voyaient toujours n'allonge son bras pour attraper par le col de sa chemise le rappeur du groupe. Le geste fit émettre un glapissement très peu viril auprès de Jun, Nino et Aiba. Sho était trop mort de trouille pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son et Ohno regardait la scène sans aucun commentaire, le visage impassible.

- ... Sho ?

- Sho-chan ?

- Putain il est tout blanc. C'est... c'est quoi ce truc là...

- Avec les ailes...

- Tu crois que ça nous comprend ?

- ... PUTAIN C'EST REEL CETTE CONNERIIIIIIIIIIE ! hurla Sho-chan en essayant de se débattre.

- L-l-l-l-lâchez notre ami s'il-vous-please..., bredouilla désespérément Aiba.

- Pfff...

Le soupir désabusé de la créature sortie de nulle part rendit immobile les Arashi - sauf Ohno qui regardait toujours sans souci la bête bizarre.

- Qui m'a foutu des baka pareil..., continua l'apparition en lâchant dédaigneusement Sho qui alla directement se cacher derrière son Riida.

Riida, qui prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Enfin une parole sensée, fit la créature. Je suis l'esprit de Noël et c'est moi qui ai fait disparaître vos achats.

- QUOI ?!

- Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? "esprit de noël" ou "c'est moi" ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Jun, premier à se reprendre.

- Excellente question. Je crois que vous avez oublié à quoi correspondait Noël, puisque vous ne pensez qu'à ces cadeaux.

- C'est pas vrai !

- C'est pourquoi je les ai fait disparaître. Trouvez ce qui fait réellement Noël et vous les récupérerez.

- Ce qui fait Noël ? Mais c'est...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car l'esprit de Noël avait déjà disparu. Encore sous le choc de cet événement pour le moins absurde, les Arashi se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

- On a bien tous vu ce que je crois qu'on a vu ?

- Et on a bien tous entendu ce que je crois qu'on a entendu ?

- Parce que si on a bien vu ce qu'on a vu et entendu ce qu'on a entendu, ça veut dire soit a) qu'on est tous dingues b) qu'on a tous mangé un truc pas frais c)...

- C) Qu'on a un problème parce que j'ai pas pigé un broc de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- "L'esprit de Noël" ? Nan mais elle se croit où l'autre, dans un jardin d'enfant ?

- Remarqua ça te déplairait pas Aiba, avec ton Hina en tablier... wou ouuuu~

- C'pas le moment Sho.

- Quelqu'un peut me pincer ? Juste pour voir, dit MatsuJun, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Riida, stoïque, s'occupa de cette besogne ; et il n'y alla pas de main morte. Matsumoto cria et fit lâcher prise Ohno.

- C'est pas un rêve... On a bouffé quoi ce midi ?!

- Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qu'elle a dit : il faut qu'on trouve ce qui fait Noël.

- Bien dit Riida ! Qui a la réponse à la question ?

- ...

- L'amour ? proposa Aiba.

- L'amitié ? Le fait d'être ensemble ? Enfin tout ces trucs bateaux quoi...

Mais leurs propositions données à voix haute ne rapportaient par leurs précieux paquets qu'ils avaient achetés.

- J'en peux plus de cette histoire moi..., avoua Nino. En plus maintenant, on sait ce qui a fait disparaître nos cadeaux. Mais alors que foutaient les Kanja près de notre loge ?!

- Je crois que c'est pas l'important, répondit Sho. Apparemment, dire les choses qu'on pense être Noël n'est pas suffisant.

- Faut peut-être le faire aussi.

- Mais faire quoi, on sait même pas, elle a même pas été précise.

- Ben... j'en sais rien.

- Alors si tu sais pas, tais-toi, Masaki.

- Du calme, nous disputer mènera à rien, intervint Ohno. Il faut savoir si les Kanja ont eu le même problème pour commencer.

Les quatre autres l'approuvèrent et le groupe se dirigea vers la loge de leurs collègues, à la porte de laquelle ils frappèrent. Ce fut Subaru qui vint leur ouvrir. Un Subaru agité et pas rieur comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda MatsuJun de son ton le plus naturel.

- Ben vous tombez bien, il nous est arrivé un drôle de truc.

- A vous aussi ?

- Quoi vous aussi ? Heu entrez.

Les cinq Arashi pénétrèrent dans la loge où leurs sept collègues faisaient des têtes aussi ahuries que les leurs quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tout était là... et... pfuit ! Avec des ailes !

Voici les murmures que comprenaient avec difficulté les Arashi. Apparemment, Yasuda était vraiment en état de choc, et les autres, pareil - mais eux ne marmonnait pas des choses à faire partir en courant une tierce personne.

- Elle s'est foutu de ma gueule l'autre apparition ! s'énerva alors Ryo, sortant de sa léthargie.

- Vous foutez pas de notre gueule hein, demanda Murakami, mais... alors qu'on venait de poser nos achats dans la loge... ya un truc bizarre qui est survenu...

- Une créature noire avec des ailes qui a commencé à faire tout un speech sur l'esprit de Noël et blablabla ? On connaît.

Ce que venait de dire MatsuJun laissa sans voix les Kanjani8, qui ensuite soufflèrent de joie. Ils n'étaient pas fous - enfin on parlait des Kanja hein... - !

- Vous aussi alors ? dit Tacchon.

- Ouaip...

- Au moins on est deux groupes je dirai, lâcha Yokocho qui alla à côté d'Ohno.

Hina en profita aussi et alla vers son petit ami.

Comme les autres Kanjani8 n'avaient pas l'air plus choqué que ça de la proximité de leurs collègues, les Arashi en déduisirent que Yu et Shingo avaient, tout comme Toshi et Masaki, subi un interrogatoire quant à leurs relations.

- Et on fait comment maintenant... ?

- Elle a dit qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'était l'esprit de Noël et qu'on retrouverait rien tant qu'on le saurait pas, résuma Sho. Donc il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose qui soit dans l'esprit de Noël.

- Oui mais quoi ? demanda Maruyama.

- Déjà, je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse ce que Johnny-san voulait à la base. C'est à dire se rapprocher les uns des autres. Bon, apparemment, pour certains, c'est déjà fait.

Il lança un regard insistant aux deux couples supposés, puis reprit :

- Ensuite, il faut, je pense, qu'on organise notre réveillon d'une autre façon. Peut-être en s'entraidant pour la préparation ou ce genre de chose.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Je sais pas, ça suffira peut-être.

- C'est quoi Noël pour vous déjà ?

La question venait d'être posée par la voix suave de Tadayoshi. Voix qui fit sursauter Kazunari, qui détourna les yeux en rencontrant ceux d'Okura.

- Bah... heu... l'a-l'amour..., bredouilla Nino.

Il sentait toujours sur lui le regard de Tacchon. Mais aussi celui de Ryo. Que se passait-il avec ces deux-là ? Est-ce que les suppositions de ses amis étaient justes alors ?

- Faut pas oublier le repas aussi ! s'exclama alors tout joyeux Tadayoshi, quittant son air relativement sérieux pour celui d'un enfant. C'est très important le repas, à Noël, ça fait partie de son esprit non ?

MatsuJun leva les yeux au ciel ; il ne comprendrait jamais un seul Kanjani. Il trouvait Tacchon le plus sérieux et normal, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était aussi fêlé que ses collègues, touché par le Kansai. Comment ses amis d'Arashi faisaient-ils pour en aimer ? Mais bon, c'était pas à lui de juger.

- Noël, c'est quand même les cadeaux aussi, non ? dit alors Nishikido. Le plaisir d'offrir, tout ça...

- Bon point Nishiki~, sourit Nino.

- Ouais mais comme elle nous a chipé tous nos cadeaux l'autre, ça va pas être pratique-pratique d'offrir quelque chose, rappela Ryuhei.

- Et si elle nous les a pris, c'est qu'elle doit estimer que ça fait pas partie de Noël, fit remarquer Yasuda.

- Donc on fait quoi ?

- On peut aller chercher de quoi faire le réveiller... réveillon, bafouilla Hina, troublé par la présence très (trop ?) proche d'Aiba.

La gaffe fit rire tout le monde, détendant l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu alourdie.

- Qui se dévoue pour les courses de bouffe ?

- MOI ! s'exclama immédiatement Tadayoshi, faisant s'esclaffer ses amis du groupe.

- Forcément, quand on parle de nourriture, Okura est là.

- Je... t'accompagne.

Kazunari avait décidé de tenter sa chance et cette opportunité de se retrouver seul avec lui ne se reproduirait peut-être pas tout de suite.

Un clin d'oeil venant de Sho appuya sa proposition et Nino s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Je viens avec vous ! ajouta avec un sourire Ryo.

Aïe.

- Tacchon est un gros mangeur, donc je pense qu'on serait pas trop de trois pour tout porter, ne ?

- Oui...

Sakurai avait remarqué le regard légèrement colérique tinté de tristesse de Ryo. Cette histoire était de plus en plus louche, en même temps qu'elle s'éclaircissait par les agissements de Nishikido. Alors comme ça il aimait Kazunari ? Cependant, même si Ryo était assez clair et compréhensible, personne du côté des Arashi n'arrivait à cerner Tadayoshi.

- Et nous, on fait quoi ?

- Il faut préparer la salle où on fêtera Noël tous ensemble... et puis...

- On trouvera bien ne ? coupa Ryo. Nous on y va ! Heureusement que l'autre nous a pas piqué nos portes-monnaies aussi.

Il prit par le bras Tacchon - qui eut à peine le temps de prendre sa veste - puis la main de Ninomiya, et ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce.

- ... c'est moi ou ya un truc chelou entre ces trois-là ? dit Subaru face à la porte fermée.

- Nan, c'est louche.

L'avis était unanime. Et à bien y regarder, les Kanja avaient l'air louches aussi. Parce que l'attitude de Ryo n'avait pas l'air de les traumatiser le moins du monde.

- Dites, les gars, est ce que Nishikido... Enfin son attitude envers Kazu est louche. Est-ce qu'il..., commença Masaki.

- Va droit au but, répliqua Maruyama. Tu veux savoir si Ryo aime Ninomiya-sempai ?

- Heu... ben on se demande oui.

- Bien que ça ne concerne personne à part eux, répondit Subaru, oui.

- Et Okura ? questionna à son tour Sho.

- Quoi Okura ?

- Ben qu'est ce qu'il pense ?

- Ah ça...

Génial, donc ça voulait dire que même les membres de son groupe n'étaient pas dans la confidence.

- On a jamais vraiment réussi à cerner Okura...

- C'est bien le seul Kanja d'ailleurs.

- Il dit jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment, en tout cas les trucs très persos et sentimentaux. Donc on peut tout vous dire sur Ryo dans lequel on peut lire comme dans un livre ouvert, mais pour Tacchon, désolés, faudra mener une enquête.

Le speech de Murakami laissa flotter un petit silence. Puis Yasuda demanda :

- Pourquoi vous posez cette question en fait ?

Ryuhei lui donna un coup de coude, signe qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu.

- Ya un truc entre Nino, Okura et Ryo, et on sait pas ce que ressent Okura pour Nino, expliqua clairement Yu.

- Aaah...

L'eito blue parut réfléchir, pendant que les autres Johnny's parlaient des préparations de leur réveillon. Puis Shota les coupa tous :

- Je sais que quand Tacchon a bien, mais alors vraiment bien bu, il dit touuuuuut ce qu'il pense !

- ...

- Conclusion... faut le faire boire ?

- Je sais bien qu'on veut des infos, mais c'est pas un peu déloyal comme méthode ? demanda Sho qui n'aimait pas trop ça.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, Sho-chan, répliqua Aiba. Si même les Kanja savent rien, on a pas tellement le choix.

- Ben déjà, si on savait à quoi s'en tenir pour Nishikido, on avancerait, fit remarquer Ohno.

- Alors, y'a baleine sous gravillon ?

Les Kanjani se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient lâcher l'info et si oui, à quel prix.

- Ok, on va parler, mais comme en ce bas monde, on a rien sans rien, va falloir une contrepartie, décréta Yasuda.

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre... c'était quoi nos cadeaux ? Aïeuh !

Blue se massa le crâne, que Black venait de frapper sans remord.

- A la base, elle nous les a piqués pour pas qu'on sache, baka.

- Et maintenant c'est quoi la contrepartie pour savoir ce que Ryo-chan pense et veut ?

- Bah... Hm.

Les têtes se tournèrent toutes vers Hina et Aiba. Ce dernier avait commencé à bécoter son petit ami et à lui faire un gros câlin - pas super innocent puisque sa main était déjà sous le pull de Murakami.

- Garder votre Aibaka en laisse pour pas qu'il nous saute Hina dans la loge ? proposa Baru en se passant la main sur le visage, las.

- Nan on peut trouver mieux ! protesta Ryuhei. Mais ce serait déjà une bonne chose.

- Bon on s'en fout on trouvera la contrepartie après. Balancez les infos sur Nishikido maintenant ! coupa MatsuJun.

Les Kanjas se concertèrent à voix basse, puis Yokoyama fut désigné porte-parole et s'avança :

- Comme vous le savez tous ici présent, il aime Nino. Ce qu'il faut savoir aussi, c'est qu'il a calé ya pas longtemps que Nino avait des vues sur Tacchon...

Les Arashi soupirèrent. Kazunari n'avait pas été très discret, même s'il croyait le contraire.

- Ryo est très jaloux. C'est un fait. Et c'est pas toujours marrant non plus..., rajouta l'eito Black.

- D'accord, donc de ce côté, c'est clair. Quelqu'un a une idée pour faire boire Okura ?

- Le réveillon c'est trop tard... Y'a personne qui a son anniversaire dans les jours qui viennent ?

- Ben si, moi, répondit Masaki, mais ça va pas aider, je suis né le 24 décembre.

- Merde... Personne d'autre ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Raté pour cette excuse.

- Ben on a qu'à juste aller tous ensemble dans un bar.

- Et vu qu'on fait jamais rien ensemble, ce sera pas du tout grillé, rétorqua Maruyama.

- Ben si, on fait mieux connaissance avant le réveillon.

Tous se regardèrent puis, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée, celle-ci fut adoptée.

- De toute façon faut résoudre le mystère avant le réveillon.

- Ouais parce que fait chier quand même, on claque notre fric à acheter pleins de cadeaux et on nous les vole..., bouda Jun.

- Va te plaindre à l'esprit de Noël, pas à nous, supplia Shibutani.

- Il vient d'où cet esprit ? C'est pas un peu flippant sur les bords ?

- Bah si, c'est sûr. Mais on a pas d'autres solutions que de faire ce qu'il nous demande de faire.

- Mouais...

- Ce soir, on va tous squatter un bar pour faire "plus ample connaissance" alors ? demanda Ohno.

- Yep.

- Youpiiii...

- Cache ta joie Sakurai, on dirait que t'es heureux.

En une preuve extrême de maturité, le rappeur des Arashi tira la langue à Ryuhei. Celui-ci allait répondre à une autre grimace quand un cri perçant dans le couloir retentit. Après avoir sursauté, légèrement anxieux voir tremblant de peur, les Johnny's dans la loge sortirent pour voir ce qui se passait. Nino était par terre, le visage blême, les yeux grands ouverts.

Très inquiets, ses amis ses précipitèrent vers lui.

- Kazu, t'as rien ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais Ninomiya ne semblant pas en état de répondre, il se contenta de tendre un doigt tremblant derrière lui. Intrigués, les membres des deux groupes, qui, en bonnes commères, étaient tous sortis voir ce qui se passait, levèrent le nez dans la direction indiquée... et restèrent pétrifiés. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, Tadayoshi et Ryo... s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des moules à leur rocher.

- Mais...

- Qu'est ce que...

- C'EST QUOI LE DELIRE ?!

L'exclamation avait jailli des neuf bouches. Personne ne semblait plus rien y comprendre.

- Heu... quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? OI LES DEUX LA-BAS, C'EST QUOI LE TRIP ?!

La voix de Yu avait fusé dans l'espace du couloir, interrompant l'échange buccal de leurs amis.

- Circulez, circulez, ya rien à voir...

Pendant qu'Aiba et Sho s'étaient rué sur Nino pour l'aider à se relever, et que Yoko se dirigeait, _légèrement _colérique vers ses deux amis du Kansai, Ohno, MatsuJun et le reste des Kanjani8 s'occupaient de dissiper la petite foule de curieux qui squattait le couloir.

- Nino ? Ninoooo ? essayait désespérément de ramener à la réalité Masaki.

- Putain on l'a perdu, jura Sho en claquant des doigts devant le gamer.

- Et vous deux ça va ? Tranquille l'exhibition dans le couloir ? grogna Matsumoto pour le RyOkura.

- J'crois qu'on s'est fait chopé...

- Naaann, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Ryo-chan ?

- Bon c'est ni l'endroit ni le moment, rentrez vite dans la loge ! ordonna Murakami.

Aiba et Sakurai aidèrent Kazunari, réellement choqué, à marcher. Le plus jeune était en état de choc. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup Tadayoshi. Et que ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. A fleur de peau, une larme coula même sur sa joue.

- Ah ben bravo vous êtes contents maintenant ?! engueula Ohno en consolant son partenaire de l'Ohmiya SK.

- Nan mais Tacchon, Ryo, c'est quoi votre délire là ?!

- Que Ryo embrasse Nino j'aurais pu comprendre, mais... VOUS DEUX ?!

- Quand est-ce qu'on réussira à caler enfin ce que tu penses, Tacchon ? s'énerva Hina.

- Quand on le fera boire plus que de raisons ce soir- hmpf !

- Shota des fois faut savoir se la fermer...

- Viens, Nino-chan, on va à la loge, finit par dire Aiba à son ami toujours choqué, en fusillant du regard les deux fautifs.

Sous le regard des Kanjani, le plus grand des Arashi emmena le plus petit, qui se laissa faire comme un enfant. Une fois les deux hommes hors de vue, tous se tournèrent vers le RyOkura qui n'en menait pas large, le second cherchant même à se cacher derrière son aîné, ce qui ne servait à rien étant donné leur taille respective.

- Bon, vous vous expliquez ou vous attendez le déluge ?

- Ben... Ben en fait, on était dans le couloir et Nino regardait Yoshi avec beaucoup d'insistance. J'avais rien dit jusque là, mais ça m'a rendu fou. J'ai fait face à Yoshi pour lui en coller une, mais... mais... je sais pas, j'ai pété les plombs.

- Attend, tu veux dire que tu l'as embrassé sans raison ?

- Je crois...

- Et toi Tacchon, t'as répondu sans raison aussi ?

- Ben... il embrasse bien.

Ébahis par cette réponse, les Arashi et les Kanjani se frappèrent le front du plat de la main.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait au moins, bande de débiles ?! s'agaça Sho.

- Déjà que Nino, on dirait une ado quand il est amoureux de quelqu'un - malgré son âge - Pensez un peu à ce qu'il a pu ressentir ! C'est pas facile pour lui merde, il sait même pas ce que pense Tacchon, il a à peine appris aujourd'hui, en gros, que Ryo l'aimait - ou au moins était fortement intéressé par lui -, et vous, VOUS, vous vous embrassez parce que Môssieur Nishikido pète juste un câble et que Môssieur Okura trouve que Môssieur Nishikido embrasse BIEN ! s'écria, à bout de nerf, Ohno.

Le silence se fit dans la loge. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Ohno avait haussé le ton. Ohno avait sermonné Ryo et Tadayoshi. Ohno avait crié !

Nishiki et Tacchon, penauds, baissèrent la tête. Ils se rendaient - enfin - compte de la non-rationalité de leurs actes et de ce que ça avait engendré.

- On peut aller s'excuser ? souffla Ryo.

- PAS MOYEN, refusa catégoriquement Sho. Il vous voit, il nous pique une crise de larmes.

- Ah bah merci bien le rapprochement et l'esprit de Noël, grogna MatsuJun. Vous avez merveilleusement bien tout fait foirer.

- Mais... et la sortie de ce soir ? bredouilla Yasuda.

- Annulée. Et démerdez-vous pour garder la bouffe que les deux autres dadais et notre Nino-chan ont achetée. On va rejoindre Aiba-chan et Kazunari.

Sho, Jun et Satoshi sortirent de la loge des Kanjani8.

A leur retour dans la loge, tous trois trouvèrent le binôme de Satoshi en pleurs dans les bras de son aîné. Aîné qui fixa ses amis l'air de dire "rien à faire".

- Kazu, Kazu, c'est rien, essaya de le rassurer Sakurai.

- Co... mment ça rien ? demanda l'interpellé d'une voix hachée.

- Ces deux débiles faisaient juste un test.

- Un... test ?

Et Ohno se mit à lui raconter la pseudo explication des deux benêts. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les yeux de Ninomiya s'écarquillèrent et son visage toujours enfantin exprima la colère.

- Ah oui ?! Ils... jouent à ça ?! fit-il, de la même voix hachée, mais où l'énervement perçait. Ok, alors je... vais jouer aussi !

Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire ouf, il s'était arraché aux bras consolateurs d'Aiba, pour marcher vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

- Nino, attends ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?!

- Jouer, je l'ai déjà dit !

Il prit fissa les escaliers pour retourner à la loge des Kanjani8, avec à sa suite le reste de son groupe qui essayait vainement de l'arrêter. Lorsque Kazunari se retrouva à ouvrir à la volée la porte, le groupe du Kansai qui ne s'attendait pas à sa venue s'arrêta dans ses occupations - à savoir, ranger les sacs de bouffe et engueuler encore et toujours Tacchon et Ryo.

- Heu... oui ? osa demander Yokoyama.

Pour toute réponse, Ninomiya alla se planter devant Tadayoshi. Ce dernier baissa un peu la tête - pour le voir mais aussi de honte - et le gamer en profita pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, passer sa main derrière la nuque du plus grand - en taille - et de poser autoritairement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Il nous a pété un câble..., souffla Aiba, ébahi face à l'audace et non self-control de son ami.

Ninomiya prenait plaisir au baiser. Ça, c'était sûr ! Le premier avec celui qu'il aimait - même si celui-là était légèrement surpris - ! Puis, à contrecœur, il se détacha. Et se retourna vers Nishikido qui les regardait, à son tour choqué et la bouche formant un "o" presque parfait.

- Ca te fait mal, Nishiki ? éructa Ninomiya, le regard mauvais.

- Mais... Nino, qu'est-ce que tu...

- Voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en vous voyant vous embrasser !

- Mais... pourquoi tu..., commença Tacchon, qui, pris au milieu de la bataille, avait du mal à les suivre.

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, TRIPLE ABRUTI ! hurla Kazunari, qui avait totalement perdu son sang-froid.

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Green fixa son aîné et sempai en clignant des yeux. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il croyait, mais il avait du mal à le réaliser.

- He ?

Ce fut la seule réponse qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres, au grand désespoir de ses amis. Amis du reste tous choqués, autant de la déclaration plutôt abrupte et qui tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe vu les circonstances, que par la réaction ou plutôt l'absence de réaction du destinataire de ladite déclaration.

- Je t'aime, alors arrête de jouer..., murmura encore Kazunari en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol de la loge.

Comme relâchant une énorme pression, il se mit à pleurer doucement, en silence. Ses épaules tressautaient, et il passa ses mains sur son visage. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire dans la loge. Mais Kazu se reprit tout seul, riant amèrement à travers ses larmes :

- Pour quoi je passe maintenant...

Tadayoshi avança alors d'un pas, puis un autre, et se retrouva bientôt face à Ninomiya. Il s'accroupit et prit doucement l'Arashi dans ses bras.

Que voulait dire ce geste ? Ils ne savaient pas trop. Mais Nino s'accrocha presque désespérément au haut d'Okura, qui ne disait rien et continuait à le serrer contre lui. Un claquement de porte vint perturber ce moment silencieux et tellement bizarre ; Ryo était précipitamment sorti de la pièce.

- Pfffff, avec tout ça vous en oubliez l'esprit de Noël, nan mais je rêve...

La totalité des personnes présentes sursautèrent et se retournèrent, ahuris, vers la créature aux ailes noires qui se limait les ongles, assise nonchalamment sur la table.

- Ben heu nan mais...

- L'amitié, ça fait partie de l'esprit de Noël non ? fit remarquer Hina.

- Mais pas que, répondit la créature. Vous êtes longs à la détente, vous autres idoles.

- Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez ? questionna Ohno.

- Que l'esprit de Noël, vous l'avez presque depuis le départ.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

L'exclamation avait jailli de façon unanime des bouches de tous les présents.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Yokoyama qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Réfléchissez un peu et vous comprendrez, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de disparaître brusquement comme une bulle de savon qui éclate.

La stupeur causée par son apparition et son départ, fut remplacée par de la colère.

- Elle se fout de nous ma parole ! s'exclama Tadayoshi, qui n'avait pas lâché Ninomiya.

- Et elle me pète mon ambiance dramatique, bouda Nino.

Il se releva avec l'aide d'Okura, et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sans pour autant s'éloigner beaucoup. Bien, fallait voir comment ça allait évoluer entre eux... sans oublier Ryo.

- ... heu, qui s'y colle pour aller à la poursuite de Ryo ? demanda Subaru.

Personne ne se proposa. Peut-être parce que personne ne savait où il était allé, et dans quel état on allait le retrouver - en colère, en larmes, prêt à se suicider... ?!

- Bon, imposa dans un soupir Yu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est soit chercher Ryo-chan, soit réfléchir à l'esprit de Noël. Dans tous les cas il nous faut deux groupes.

Les personnes présentes se dévisagèrent, puis à l'unanimité s'exclamèrent :

- AUCUN DES DEUX MON GENERAL !

Comprenez... c'était soit mourir sous les coups de Ryo/servir de mouchoirs, soit utiliser sa tête pour réfléchir. Et rien n'était vraiment tentant pour les Johnny's présents.

- Bon on va pas tergiverser trois heures merde ! Nino, Okura, vous restez avec moi pour pas empirer le cas Nishiki-aime-Nino-et-s'est-barré-parce-que-Okura-a-fait-un-câlin-à-Nino-qui-l'a-embrassé, Aiba, Sakurai et MatsuJun plus Yasu, vous allez voir Ryo, et Ohno et le reste des Kanjas, on reste ici pour réfléchir à cette putain d'énigme à la con de Noël qui commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot ! ordonna Yokoyama.

Personne ne le contredit.

Malgré la situation totalement abracadabrante, Satoshi ne put s'empêcher de noter mentalement que son petit ami avait subtilement manœuvré pour qu'ils soient dans la même équipe. Et à dire vrai, il préférait de beaucoup réfléchir à l'énigme, plutôt que courir dans les couloirs à la poursuite de leur collègue fuyard.

- Bon, concentrons-nous. Plus vite nous en finirons avec ce que veut la créature, plus vite nous serons libres. Que savons-nous ?

- Elle a dit qu'on avait la réponse depuis le départ, répondit Murakami.

- Et que l'amitié en faisait partie, ajouta Yasuda.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Il y eut un silence. Niveau indices, c'était plutôt léger. Au final, ils ne savaient pas grand chose.

- Et si tout ça... c'était juste une histoire d'amour, de solidarité et de fraternité ? demanda Kazunari.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Nino ? demanda Okura, qui le regardait toujours, mais plutôt genre couver du regard.

- Je veux dire... vous vous êtes inquiétés pour moi, avez engueulé Nishiki et Tacchon, avez fait les courses ensemble et arrangé les choses ensemble, vous avez discuté... Tout ça, c'était fait spontanément, sans avoir l'histoire de l'esprit de Noël en tête...

- On tient une piste non ? souffla Hina, qui en voulait un peu à Yokocho d'avoir envoyé son Aiba dans la gueule du loup - alias Nishikido.

- J'aime pas réfléchiiiiir, glouglouta Baru.

- Allez on y est presque j'en suis sûr ! encouragea Ryuhei.

- Donc... l'esprit de Noël, ce serait..., commença Yu.

- C'est être ensemble, tout simplement, conclut Ohno. L'amitié, l'amour, la solidarité, la fraternité, tout ça réuni. Et ne pas penser aux biens matériels, évidemment, puisque l'autre créature nous a fait disparaître nos cadeaux.

Les Kanjani8 regardèrent leur aîné avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Un reniflement suivi de quelqu'un qui se mouche bruyamment cassa complètement l'effet parfait de la scène.

- Sniiif... j'en ai la larme à l'œil, vous vous êtes enfin mis à réfléchir, c'est beau...

- Encore vous ?! Nan mais vous apparaissez comment à la fin ?! s'écria Shibutani.

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, répondit la créature au leader des gars du Kansai et demi (il ne fallait pas oublier l'origine kansai-enne d'Ohno. Ce qui expliquait peut-être en partie son couple avec un autre kansai-ais). Mis à part ça, vous avez enfin saisi ce qui est important dans cette fête. Je serais presque fière de vous si vous n'aviez pas mis quarante ans à comprendre.

- Et donc ça mène à quoi ? questionna Ryo, revenu dans la pièce.

- A la conclusion qu'on a pas besoin de cadeaux pour passer un bon Noël ensemble, je suppose, répondit Satoshi.

- Ouh mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit, fit la créature en se permettant d'ébouriffer les cheveux déjà en bataille du leader d'Arashi.

Le geste fit pouffer ses quatre amis, et bientôt, l'hilarité gagna le reste de l'assistance. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus que des éclats de rire partout dans la pièce.

Quand le calme revint, Aiba osa tout de même demander :

- Et... ce qu'on a acheté... on le récupère quand même ne ? Nan parce que c'est vrai... un ptit cadeau de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal quoi...

- Entièrement d'accord ! Depuis le début je veux savoir ce qu'ils nous ont acheté et je sais toujours pas moi ! s'exclama Yasuda.

- ... c'est pour ça que vous étiez devant notre loge quand on était dans le bureau du boss ?

- ... ouais, répondit Maruyama. Mais c'était Shota !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, rappela la créature, et comme l'a dit Aiba, je vous rends tout vos paquets.

D'un claquement dédaigneux des doigts, les sacs remplis des Kanjas réapparurent dans leur loge.

- Et les vôtres sont dans votre loge, précisa l'apparition aux Arashi.

- Merci~

Masaki avait passé sa main dans sa poche et soupira discrètement. Un regard avec Nino fit comprendre à ce dernier que son ami avait de nouveau le pendentif pour Murakami.

- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant. N'oubliez jamais ce que vous avez appris d'important ce soir et gardez-le toujours au fond de vos cœurs, c'est le plus important. Les bien terrestres passent, mais les sentiments restent.

Et sur ces paroles plutôt poétiques, la créature disparut.

- Dites, vous croyez qu'elle est vraiment partie cette fois ? demanda Hina, qui s'était de nouveau rapproché de son chéri.

- Espérons-le, parce qu'elle nous a bien pourri la journée et la soirée quand même, avec ses conneries, râla Ryo.

- T'as fini de bouder toi ? demanda Yu qui avait également rejoint son compagnon.

- Mouais... Mais je boudais pas, qu'on soit bien clairs.

- On lui dira, répondit Black dans un sourire.

- On fait l'échange maintenant alors ? demanda Shota, prêt à sautiller partout en piaillant "onegai, onegai, onegaaaaaaaai" s'il le fallait pour avoir gain de cause.

- Mais c'est pas le réveillon, protesta doucement Kazunari.

- Non, mais après tout ça, on l'a bien mérité.

La déclaration, signée Tadayoshi, fut approuvée par les membres des deux groupes et chacun se rua sur ses sachets.

- Mais on avait pas décidé quoi donner à qui, souffla Jun en rappel à ses amis.

- Bah, on fait au pif, c'est pas grave et ce sera plus drôle, répondit Ninomiya.

- On va chercher nos paquets, on revient dans cinq minutes ! décida Sakurai.

Les Arashi sortirent donc de la loge des Kanjani8 pour rejoindre la leur. Pendant ce temps, les Kanja charriaient Hina et Yokocho qui avaient, évidemment, acheté chacun quelque chose de spécial pour leur petit ami. Les Arashi revinrent alors, bourrés de sacs comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au centre commercial.

- On peut commenceeeeeeer ! s'exclama tout joyeux Yasuda.

Sho débuta en prenant, les yeux fermés, la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main ; c'était une boîte de tour de magie, qui aurait bien plu à Nino. Avec un sourire, il la tendit à Okura, qui l'accepta volontiers en la regardant sous toutes les coutures. Ohno souffla à Nino qui regardait la scène :

- Tu pourras la lui piquer quand vous serez officiellement ensemble et que tu squatteras chez lui !

La remarque fit rougir Kazunari.

- D'ailleurs il faudra que tu lui parles sérieusement. Et je pense que "ce soir" c'est un bon moment.

- He ? Nan mais nan c'est pas possible.

- Tu le feras jamais sinon. Profites-en. Tu l'as déjà embrassé de toute façon.

- Mais...

- Allez Nino...

- Hé vous deux, c'est quoi ces complots ? brailla alors Shota. Revenez là et donnez les cadeaux !

- Oui oui on arrive ! répondit Satoshi à voix haute, avant de conclure pour son ami : Penses-y.

Les deux Arashi revinrent vers le groupe et, à leur tour, plongèrent la main dans leurs sachets. Le premier retira un ensemble écharpe/gants/bonnet, qu'il tendit à Maruyama et le second un coffret cadeau contenant un tour en voiture rallye, qu'il donna à Yokoyama.

- Et moi et moi et moi ? piailla Shota qui n'avait toujours rien eu.

En soupirant, MatsuJun piocha à son tour dans son sac, et en ressortit... une chemise à carreaux bleu et orange, accompagnée de bretelles multicolores. Presque personne n'aurait aimé, mais on parlait de Yasuda qui adorait les fringues et l'originalité... Il sautilla et hurla quasiment de joie en remerciant infiniment Jun qui pourtant, n'avait presque rien fait. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour acheter ça.

Le reste du temps se passa ainsi ; chacun recevait une surprise (qui surprenait même ceux qui offraient). Lorsque presque tous les cadeaux furent distribués, Nino jouait déjà à un nouveau jeu vidéo. Ce fut durant ce moment calme que Yokocho offrit son cadeau à Ohno et vice-versa. Aiba fit de même, tendant sa boîte sortie de sa poche à Hina.

Okura s'approcha de Nino pendant que personne ne s'occupait d'eux, et s'assit à côté de lui. Remarquant enfin sa présence en relevant les yeux de sa console, Kazunari sursauta puis rougit un peu. Il nota par la même occasion que Ryo les regardait, les yeux et le sourire tristes. Mais d'un signe de la main, l'eito Yellow le pria de ne pas s'occuper de lui et Nishikido alla rejoindre Baru et Ryuhei qui s'essayaient à une partie de Twister.

- Ano, je..., commença Kazunari, avant de s'interrompre en cherchant comment lui demander.

- Tu m'as embrassé, lança soudain Tadayoshi, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

- He ? Ano, je... oui... Et tu as répondu.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas évident ?

- Non.

Le Kanjani resta silencieux un instant, cherchant dans les yeux de son aîné, s'il le menait en bateau ou s'il n'avait sérieusement pas compris, puis, ne décelant rien d'inhabituel, se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Ces quelques mots firent écarquiller les yeux de Nino.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Pourquoi je te raconterais des bobards ?

- Mais dans le couloir, enfin après, t'as dis que...

- J'ai juste dit qu'il embrassait bien, ce qui est vrai. Mais j'ai rien ajouté d'autre. Vous avez déduit tous seuls.

- T'as laissé les autres t'engueuler.

- Oui. J'avais la flemme de leur expliquer. Y a que à toi que je l'ai dit.

- Et... et Ryo alors ? Il le sait ? Je veux dire... que tu nous aimes tous les deux ?

- Non. Toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Honnêtement... je sais pas... J'aimerais ne pas en tenir compte, mais si pour toi c'est pas possible "seulement un sur deux"...

- Je peux aussi décider de ne rien dire à Ryo et de rester avec toi. Juste nous deux.

- Tu serais capable de laisser tomber tes sentiments pour Ryo et garder seulement ceux que tu as pour moi ?

- En gros, même si c'est plus difficile en vrai. Et toi, ça t'irait ? Je veux dire... tu pourrais sortir avec moi en sachant que tu n'es pas seul dans mon coeur ?

- On peut toujours essayer. Mais... Mais quand même, tu n'avais pas du tout l'air de t"intéresser à moi, alors que moi...

- Je sais. Mais avec la bande de commères qui sont dans le groupe, si je t'avais montré plus d'intérêt, ils auraient colporté l'info dans toute l'agence.

- Et... tu avais l'intention de me le dire ?

- Pas si tôt... mais oui.

- Je vois... Et... je peux l'entendre ?

- Entendre quoi ?

- Ces mots...

De nouveau, le plus jeune se pencha et lui murmura "Je t'aime, Kazunari". A ces mots, le coeur du plus petit se mit à battre à toute vitesse et ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis à vis criaient ses sentiments plus fort que n'auraient pu le faire des mots.

Cette scène parfaitement idyllique et en tous points mignonne et moe était regardée du coin de l'oeil par Ryo, qui avait fini par laisser ses deux baka d'amis seuls avec leur jeu impossible – alias Twister. Hé bien... Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu. Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens.

Nishikido sursauta et délaissa le NinOkura pour se concentrer sur... Matsumoto, à côté de lui, qui lui tendait un paquet.

- Il restait ça au fond de mon sac. Cadeau.

- Merci, souffla Ryo en le prenant.

La boîte était relativement petite et emballée. Bizarre, puisque tous les autres cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus étaient à peine sans l'étiquette du prix ! Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de déchirer le papier d'emballage.

- Pour me faire pardonner de mon humeur... désagréable, ce matin, précisa Jun en regardant le plafond.

Surpris par le revirement de son collègue, à la fois sempai en âge et niveau carrière, il le considéra un moment, puis se décida à continuer l'ouverture du paquet.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Matsumoto, il était pour moi à la base ce truc, ne ?

- Je vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça.

- Tu me l'aurais donné avant, or, tu me l'as passé à l'arrache.

- Ferme-la et ouvre-le, rétorqua le Arashi sans être vexé.

Le cadet des deux entreprit alors de déchirer le fragile papier argenté et découvrit à l'intérieur un cadeau totalement inattendu. Un dvd reprenant les meilleurs moments de Nishikido sur scène, que ce soit avec les News ou les Kanjani. Il savait que, tout comme lui, son collègue aimait se voir.

- Heu... merci..., fit Ryo d'un ton incertain.

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce présent pour le moins... personnel. Puisqu'un tel dvd n'existait pas, c'était que Jun l'avait fait lui-même. Et apparemment, il était le seul à avoir reçu un cadeau personnel. Ce qui était plutôt étrange.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Marvelous n'osa pas répondre et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Même pas du tout ! Ryo eut alors un doute.

- Matsumoto... je sais pas si c'est à cause de tous nos autres collègues qui ont trouvés l'âme soeur mais... j'ai l'impression de comprendre un truc et je suis pas sûr de...

- Peut-être bien que tu penses au bon truc ?

Cette semi-réponse laissa bouche bée Nishiki qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Tu... heu... mais... ce matin...

- Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça toi ? Tu as même fait pareil ce matin, à soupirer face à Nino en mode gamin.

- Are are areeeeeeeee~ ?!

L'exclamation fit sursauter MatsuJun et Ryo, avant qu'un Sakurai au sourire colgate et aux yeux rieurs et curieux ne vienne par derrière entre eux deux pour poser ses bras sur les épaules de chacun de ses deux collègues.

- La magie du réveillon agirait-elle aussi sur notre Emperor qui ne nous a rien dévoilé de sa vie sentimentale il y a de cela quelques heures à peine, à nous, les Arashi ? continua Sho.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Sakurai, se rebiffa d'un ton bougon Jun, qui détestait être l'objet de commérages auprès de ses collègues.

- Ouais, franchement, comment tu veux que ce soit po...

- Oh ben je sais pas, fit "innocemment" Sho, peut-être que vous êtes seuls, que MatsuJun vient d'offrir un cadeau imprévu...

- Putain, mais tu peux pas t'occuper de tes fesses ?! râla le plus jeune des Arashi.

- Ben nan, que veux-tu, j'aime savoir mes amis heureux. Même si certains choix sont étranges et discutables, rétorqua Sakurai.

- Oiiiiiii ! Nan mais ça va bien oui ?! se rebella Nishikido, qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on parle de lui dans ces termes.

- Allez Sho, dégage. Va voir ailleurs si Shina-chan y est.

La phrase fit rire Sho, qui ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour colporter la nouvelle qu'il avait cru comprendre.

MatsuJun aurait préféré plus d'intimité et de compassion de la part du rappeur, mais déjà tout le monde se pressait autour de lui et Ryo pour en savoir plus.

En essayant d'éviter les différentes questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Nino et Tacchon se tenaient la main, que Yokocho avait une main passée autour de la taille d'Ohno, et qu'Hina et Aiba se faisaient carrément un câlin.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir deux secondes..., lâcha Ryuhei. Ça veut dire que dans tous les Arashi, quatre sont casés avec quatre Kanja ?!

- Heuuu... y a rien de dit ni d'officiel entre Matsumoto et moi encore hein, tint à préciser Ryo.

Mais sa remarque fut bien vite ignorée entre tous les "omedetouuu~" des uns et les kyattements des autres.

- Je propose de porter un toast ! s'écria Yassu.

Il dégota des canettes de bières dans la petite cuisine dans le coin de la loge des Kanjani8, et chacun en prit une.

- A tous les couples formés ou en cours de formation, et... HAPPY REVEILLONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Mal à l'aise à cause de la situation plutôt étrange entre Matsumoto et lui, Ryo ne prit pas part au toast. Il tentait de comprendre si ce qui lui semblait avoir compris était bien ce qu'il devait comprendre, parce que s'il avait compris ce qu'il avait compris, alors il y avait plus à comprendre. Et si c'était le cas... il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devrait répondre. Oui ? Non ? Bonne question. Ressentait-il la moindre chose pour son cadet ? Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire penser que ça pourrait se transformer en autre chose. C'était difficile à dire dans la mesure où ses sentiments pour Kazunari étaient toujours là. Mais puisque celui-ci lui préférait manifestement Tacchon, il devait faire une croix dessus. Alors pourquoi pas donner sa chance au Arashi. Si du moins il avait bien compris la signification cachée du cadeau et que tous les autres n'avaient pas mal compris non plus.

Shibutani avait bien remarqué que Ryo était en train de cogiter. C'était bien son style... Il lui donna donc un coup de coude qui voulait dire "Bon tu arrêtes de réfléchir maintenant, et tu agis. Genre tu bavardes un peu avec MatsuJun !". Qui fut, évidemment, compris d'un seul coup par Nishikido (allez comprendre comment, les codes de langage entre mecs du Kansai...).

La petite fête improvisée continua, avec différentes canettes de bières, essais des nouveaux jeux et cadeaux reçus, et au final squattage des News et des Tokio attirés par le bruit et la bonne humeur qui se dégageaient de la loge.

- Mais c'est pas encore le réveillon. Il va dire quoi le patron ? fit remarquer Shigeaki.

Ce à quoi lui répondu un Sakurai bien torché :

- Ah mais oseeeeeef !

Une heure et pas mal de verres plus tard, la majeure partie des Johnny's présents était dans un état... proche de l'Ohaio, comme qui dirait, à tel point que certains étaient étalés par terre façon carpettes, d'autres jouaient les mikados humains en s'entassant sur certains de leurs collègues, d'autres encore chantaient très fort et très faux... Et dans tout ce bronx, un Jun égrillard passait son temps à fixer un Nishikido qui ne semblait plus savoir où il habitait. Il termina brusquement sa canette, la fit claquer sur la table devant lui et s'approcha d'un pas conquérant, mais chancelant, de son cadet du Kansai.

- S'ta quel sujet ? rigola Ryo, assis par terre et dans un état aussi second que le reste de l'assemblée.

Sans le laisser continuer, le Arashi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord juste un contact, puis, remis de sa surprise, Ryo commença à y répondre doucement et, le temps passant, le baiser devint passionné.

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUH ! fit alors une bonne vingtaine de voix, éraillée par l'alcool.

- Ca, c'est faiiiiiiiiiiiit~ ! cria Aiba en applaudissant.

- Et moi mon kissu passionné comme ça j'y ai droit aussi ? bougonna Hina.

Masaki ne put (évidemment) pas dire non. Un à un, tous les couples se mirent à s'embrasser. Il n'y avait que Sho, Maruyama, Shota et Shibutani qui ne jouaient pas à découvrir les amygdales d'un autre. C'est d'ailleurs Sho, même s'il était bien imbibé, qui remarqua :

- Hey, ils sont où Nino et Okura ?

Ces deux là étaient partis pour un peu plus d'intimité et squattaient le couloir en se bécotant et en se tenant la main, ne se gênant pas le moins du monde malgré le staff, les juniors ou les secrétaires qui pouvaient passer.

Du côté de Ryo, les lèvres de MatsuJun lui faisaient complètement oublier Kazunari. C'était une bonne chose, non ? La chaleur des bras de Jun qui l'entourait lui faisait tellement de bien... et Matsumoto n'en menait pas large : il était littéralement aux anges. Après des mois à ne rien dire et à jouer les tireurs de tronche, il pouvait enfin montrer qu'il aimait Nishikido.

Ennuyés de tenir la chandelle, les trois Kanjas non-casés se mirent à bombarder de questions le seul Arashi hétéro. Alors comme ça il sortait avec une certaine Shina ? C'était qui ? Elle venait d'où ? Elle était comment ? Elle avait quel âge ? Elle faisait quoi ?

En bref, c'était une bien belle et agréable soirée pour tout le monde.

Et pendant que tout ce petit monde s'amusait de façon plus ou moins sage, une créature ailée, que nul n'avait remarqué dans un coin du plafond, observait la scène avec un sourire en coin. C'était une belle brochette de baka, long à la détente et un peu poivrots sur les bords, mais de ce qu'elle voyait, plus aucune ne pensait à leurs cadeaux de Noël. Ils avaient enfin compris le plus important et c'était son but. Un léger éclat de rire, inaudible pour ceux qu'elle regardait, lui échappa et elle claqua des doigts et disparut. Au même moment, un boucan bien identifiable retentit à l'extérieur.

- Hé, regardez, un feu d'artifice ! s'exclama Aiba en courant voir, accompagné de son compagnon.

Suivant le mouvement, tous les autres les rejoignirent et ils admirèrent le spectacle. Au fond, c'était peut-être ça, l'esprit de Noël.

FIN

27


End file.
